Road to my Future
by NotUreOrdinary
Summary: Any perfectly planned future can be crushed in the matter of days or years.How did the future after school turn out for the girls? Were the decisions they made right or wrong? P.S first a series of one-shots which will turn in a normal story later. If you have time check it out :)
1. Blossom's Song

Hello to the person on the other side of this monitor. Thank you for considering this little experimental story of my worth your time. I will gladly accept all your thoughts and emotions after you read this 1st chapter.

I was cleaning my music library of old songs and stumbled on few that made me want to write something like first its going to be a series of one shots from different points of view. This is the first, Blossoms chapter. How her perfect life turned out after leaving her home town to study.

**P.S I don't own the song! Its Kelly Clarkson - Because of you.**

_listening to the instrumental version can get you into the flow of the story. purely my opinion  
_

* * *

They say a song is the rhythm of a life. Which tells a story that is hidden in a persons soul.

It awakes emotions that people never felt and uncovers faces that we wanted to forget.

* * *

Blossom:

In my freshman year I met, wasn't the guy girls usually pay attention too. But I did.

He was smart, like me.

He followed the rules, like me.

He had a strong sense for justice, like me. And our goals were alike.

So, for me he was the perfect guy or so I thought.

Right after High School we went away to college in New was the first boy in my life, that made me feel like a woman and should have been my last.

At that point in time I was happy, young and in love. With a bright future ahead of me. But that happiness didn't last long.

It all broke apart 2 years after the Science Award was nominated for the prize that he worked his whole life for.

I was there right beside him,supporting when they announced the winner...

It wasn't him.

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

* * *

That night ,was the first time I saw him in rage.

He was trowing things,ripping up photographs,awards were scattered on the floor and after there was nothing more to break, he turned to me...

The only thing left unbroken...and the only thing that stood in his way...so he said..

* * *

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

* * *

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"he yelled at my face. Holding me by my hair roughly against the wall.

"IF I hadn't wasted all these years flirting and doing what you wanted IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!"

Now thinking back on it I could have fought back ,I wasn't a weak I have powers.

But I didn't .

Was it love? Or was it fear?

I still don't know.

* * *

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

* * *

After that night, he was finding mistakes in everything I do.

How I walk,how I talk, how I dress or how I cook.

Everything was wrong to him.

I tried to reason with him but he would just go back to yelling and abusing me more.

I cried so many times because of him, but never in front of would just make him hurt me even more. Since in his eyes I deserved every second of it.

* * *

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

* * *

I couldn't tell my family or friends what happened, I couldn't tell them I made a mistake.

Or I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to fix it. I still believed it could be fixed.

Dexter at this point had locked himself inside his Lab.

He didn't eat what I made or talked to I know he would go out to get food when I was away.

When I did see him, he would once again blow out in rage how something went wrong and I was at fault. At these moments I always though, is this the person that I met in High school? The one I fell in love with?The one I saw my future with?

Was I really that blind?

* * *

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

* * *

I was slowly watching, the boy that I fell in love with at 16, fade away like he never existed.

And a person I never met appeared before me.

He told me things that shouldn't be true.

That he had cheated,he never loved me, it was all a game.

I was the prize he won. That wanted me only for my looks and my social status. That I should have made life easier for him. But instead I broke it all. All his dreams.

I was breaking inside little by little , I didn't want to believe it.

That I was used right from the start. Outsmarted by this...this...human? Can someone really be this cruel and still remain human?

* * *

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

* * *

I watched him begging me to stay with him, when he came home drunk one night.

I watched him stumble through our flat all broken and in tears.

He called me, Olga.

And begged for forgiveness, said he loved me and that he never meant to let me go.

Only I wasn't Olga, I wasn't what he wanted all along.

It was a game for him, a show.

And I was a fool for believing him.

* * *

_And now I cry In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

* * *

I was devastated as everything that I lived for these past 5 years had shattered in font of me in a year.

A year all it took to break my dreams, all I ever believed in.

Everything was gone.

Because of I believed I trusted him.

Because I was stupid to fall in love with him.

And now the only thing I can do is try to forget.

I left our house, destroying it myself.

Burned everything to the ground, not leaving a single memory of him or us

I quit my job and my studies. I left everything behind and did the only thing I could think of.

I took the first train Home.

Back to the place where I made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid Because of you Because of you_

* * *

Blossom closed her diary with a the remaining sounds of the song ,that she has been listening for hours, come to an end. She drifts her gaze to the outside world in the window, vanishing in a blur before her eyes.

Or are those tears,that she still cant stop, forming in her eyes?

"I wish it would rain" she said softly in a tired voice. As it echoes in the silence of her empty cart. She leans against the cold glass and closes her eyes.

Maybe if it rains she wont have nightmares tonight.

* * *

Author Again :

Well for now this is the first. Bubbles is next~~  
Will be up later today or tomo~ If you liked or disliked it please do tell~~  
and more information about this story can be read above or ask me directly :) Have a good day~~~


	2. Bubbles Choice

Hello again :)  
First of all thank you to those who faved or left their opinion *deep bow* and to those that read it and decided not to leave me anything still thank you ^_^

Well this is Bubbles chapter.

"Sometimes you need to destroy your own happiness, to reach your full potential. And the people we leave behind on such a journey, will remain our scars till the end"

* * *

Bubbles:

When I was a child, the world was a big playground.

I got excited by seeing a rainbow or getting at ice cream on the way home from school.

Or feeling sad when the sky turned gray and dreaming about another life,while looking at the moon and the stars.

Now...its gone...

* * *

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_  
_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_  
_To be with myself in center_  
_Clarity, peace, serenity_

* * *

Your going back to Townsville? -Mike shouted at me when I told him that evening.

Yes, I need a change of scenery...- I mumbled softly while trying not to look at him. I heard him sigh and stand up.

Well okay I guess I need to-

I will go alone ! - I shouted louder than I wanted to and closed my eyes in anxiety.

But I knew, I had to do it.

huh? A-alone? w-why Bubbles? - I looked at mike trying to find the courage to speak.

I stood up facing him straight in the eyes.

Alone, because I wont be coming back to you Mike. It's over. This engagement, relationship, is over.

I silently put the ring he gave me on our 2 year anniversary down on the coffee table.

You can't cry Bubbles.

* * *

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightening' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

* * *

I never liked fighting. Even between my sisters I always was the peacemaker.

So, naturally me and Mike never fought too. Mike is patient and very kind.

We never fought over small things even while living together, we never had drama or trust now...it's different.

We are different.

It has been 5 hours since I told my selfish request to Mike, we've been fighting nonstop for 5 hours.

Remembering all the little things, all the mistakes we made in our relationship and never talked through.

Everything was out now.

And now there's silence.

"This isn't like you" - he mumbled softly. Oh god he's crying.

I closed my eyes tightly. "You hate hurting others" he continued barely as I felt him grip my hand tightly.

"I love you" he said clearly and confident."So, tell me why I need to let go of this hand"

My eyes opened and I looked him in the eyes, they were red and his lips in a tight line.

My chest felt heavy and my whole body was cold.

With a dry trout and my lips shaking, I mumbled the words I've held for so long.

" I lost my crayons Mike"

a tear slid down my cheek as the world chattered around.

* * *

_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

* * *

After that night Mike went to stay with a friend, giving me the space to pack and leave our apartment.

I wasn't surprised when he left in the morning, leaving only a note.

I knew him for so long.

A feeling of loneliness and our memories make it hard for me to get up every morning.

But I remind myself that this is what I chose for myself.

There is no turning back now.

I already did all the damage.

I need to grow up.

I promised.

You can't cry Bubbles..

* * *

_The path that I'm walking', I must go alone_  
_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

* * *

I havent seen Mike for 2 whole weeks.I dont know if it's anxiety or loneliness but I wanna see him.

I know I have no right to wish that but at the same time it would feel right.

To see him one last time.

But I hope he knows that he never did anything wrong.

He was the best boyfriend I ever had.

But I need to grow up now.

I need to stand on my own.

And maybe...maybe...

someday we will be friends again...right?

You can't cry Bubbles...

* * *

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightening' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_

* * *

As I was gathering my last suitcase, more and more I'm reminded of my life with him.

Our High school album,our prom, our anniversaries...everything is in the past...

This is too hard.

He was my best friend, my lover, my partner.

And I trew him away...

You can't cry Bubbles...

* * *

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_  
_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my_  
_Valentine_

* * *

In a week all the things were gone.

All our furniture.

All his things gone.

Everything is gone.

This apartment will have a new owner soon.

All that's left is me.

I was standing in the middle of what used to be our living room, when I heard the door open...

Mike...

Bubbles You can't cry!

* * *

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_  
_'Cause I want to hold yours too_  
_We'll be playmates and lovers_  
_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_  
_It's getting late, dark outside_

* * *

Time stood still as Bubbles was frozen at the spot not looking at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey" rang the echo of a familiar deep voice.

Bubbles flinched at the sudden echo. Like she could feel all the pain he was going trough now.

"Hey" she said back, still looking at the floor.

"I can't send you off with a smile" he said

"I know" she whispered

"That's why I want us to say goodbye here...in our home" he's voice broke at the last looked at him then without thinking twice.

And yea...Mike was pale and there were bags under his eyes.

And his eyes red and watery, even now. She could feel herself wanting to cry at this moment too.

But Bubbles You can't cry !

"I'd like that" she said trying to smile and turning to face him.

Mike looked at her too.

"I still love you" the words hit her like nails.

"I know" she said back softly.

They started to walk to each other they didn't touch.

They went past each other and now they stood at each other places back to back.

"This is it then" Mike's voice broke. He was crying.

Bubbles started to open the then stopped.

"Mike,

I'll miss you" she said softly,

"Thank you, for everything".

and ran down the stairs crying...

"I'm sorry.."

* * *

_I need to be with myself in center_  
_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightening' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

* * *

Well that's the second one...I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with this one as with the first. Tell me what you think?

Next one is Buttercup~~Tomorow evening ~~~

P.S If you're wondering wtf is with the crayons thing, you'll have to wait till chapter 6-7 to find out what Bubbles said to Mike that night ^_^


	3. Buttercup

Well hello Again! Sorry couldn't pst this yesterday!

Was in such a good mood and this chapter is pretty gloomy. So, I didn't want to ruin it.

Honestly this felt kinda short, but then i saw it was longer then the other two...how's that possible?

Well anyway, thanks again to all those who read and those who wrote something :)

try to enjoy ! the mood of the story will improve when the characters start to heal ^_^

* * *

"The strongest people face the toughest challenges; That sometimes may take their reason to live away from them "

* * *

Buttercup:

I sacrificed everything. I every little thing I had.

From my town, my family and friends, down to my pride.

So, tell me...why?

Why was it still not enough?

I just wanted to stand by his side.

* * *

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

* * *

I loved Ace from the first day we met.I don't know why.

He was no good. He betrayed me. He hit his friends. He was a criminal.  
He was my enemy.

But I loved him. I wanted to save him. To show him another way of life.

And just when I tought I reached you. You walked away,

to a place I can't follow...

* * *

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

* * *

"Hey Kid, sorry I couldn't stay with you long. But you know you made me happy.

Thanks, Buttercup" said Ace and started to walk away.

I chase after him calling for him. Over and over again.

But he never turns around...Never hears me...

He can't hear me anymore.

* * *

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it OK_  
_I miss you_

* * *

He only ever started to notice me after middle school.

( "Hey Kid ! Looks like you grew up a bit" he laughed

" Shut it , Ace! What are you even doing here? Get back to your dumpster" I glared ta him. But he only smiled and said to "stay well" )

"Idiot" Buttercup mumbled from under her blanket. She woke up curled in his clothes again.

Cold and silent apartment.

Filled with his things and smell is the only thing left of him.

* * *

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

* * *

The same dream again tonight. You walk away and I can't reach.

It's been month's now.

But I can't let you go. You're still here with me.

But I can't see or feel you.

I hold the blanket tighter. The tears start to fall down my cheeks again.

I cry everyday now. I used to get angry. I used to try fighting them. But now I don't care.

You are not here to see them anymore.

* * *

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

* * *

A few months back :

Somewhere in a small was working in a bar like any monday. Until her phone started ringing

"Hmm...Snake? why would that dumbass call me?" she picks it up "Yo, this better be good. I'm at work"

Crying on the other side of the line "B-b-b-BUTTERCUP" Snake screamed her name in desperation

"Ufff...don't shout asshole!What is it now? Did you scratch Ace's car again?" Buttercup asked bored

" B-buttercup..A-ace...B-boss..he.." Snake was crying, so it was hard to understand what was up.

"Ugh..Speak up stupid...What does Ace want?" Buttercup was getting irritated.

"ACE GOT SHOOT!" as he screamed with a tearfull voice.

Everything went still. She could hear the sound of the glass she was holding falling to the ground.

And as it shattered to tiny pieces...

so did her world too.

Ace,Ace,Ace! was the only thing on her mind as Buttercup recklessly raced down the narrow streets to their apartment. She was running up the stairs and crashed through the door.

The whole gang was there. Big billy and Little Arthur were hugging and crying non-stop, Snake was crying on the phone trying to call someone. And Grubber was siting by him.

"Ace" ran Buttercups desperate voice through the apartment. She rushed to his side, tears already spilling from her eyes.

He was half-conscious, sweat on his forehead and chest wrapped with bandages that where already soaken with blood.

"H-hey Ki-do" he whispered with a smile.

Buttercup tried to speak but she couldn't. Her trout was so dry, she nearly choked trying to speak. She gripped his hand tightly, with both her hands.

And cried.

* * *

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it OK_  
_I miss you_

* * *

They were going to go bury him today.

She didn't go. She couldn't go.

Seeing his cold, pale, lifeless body made it that much real. She wasn't ready to accept he was gone.

She never will be.

"Why?" she cried into the pillow, trying to muffle her cries.

They were happy

They were finally together and happy!

"Why did you have to go now?

I left them all for you!" Buttercup was screaming into the pillow , " I left my town and found you here!"

"I sacrificed EVERYTHING!

I LOVED YOU"

* * *

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

* * *

Buttercup was pulling her things in a bag. She didn't have much. She didn't take anything they bought together.

Only the necklace he got her when she came to find him. A promise.

"You will always be my baby girl, Buttercup" he said that with a smile.

She remember that like it was gripped the necklace tight and closed her bag.

" So, you're really leaving then" Snake said.

" Yeah" buttercup answered" I can't stay here"

" I know" he moved out of her way " where will you go?"

She stopped for a second and turned around to face him

" Somewhere, take care Snake"

And she was out.

In a few hours,she was sitting in the first bus going nowhere.

That's what she thought

* * *

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_  
_The day and make it OK_  
_I miss you_

* * *

Near Townsville in 10 hours:

Buttercup fell asleep during her long trip on the bus.

"yaaawn...oh my god. I feel like I haven't slept for years" she said lazily trying to find a better place.

"Well then lets see what city am I - " the blood in her veins turned cold.

She clutched her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes tears fell instantly, when she saw the sign of the town getting closer and closer.

" Welcome to Townsville"

She took the bus home...She was going home...

* * *

This marks the end of the first 3 one shots. The next chapter "Reunion" will be like a regular chapter story :) with a small Prolog of " The Journey home"

Look forward to it !


End file.
